The Center for Advanced Magnetic Resonance Technology (CAMRT) has been in existence as a BTRC since 1995, and long ago developed an effective structure to administer the grant. This includes managing our TR&D projects, choosing collaborations, maintaining up-to-date resources, training users and students, disseminating our technology and developing strategic plans and oversight. In this proposed continuation of CAMRT, we will largely maintain this successful structure as is, although for this final funding cycle we have replaced two of our 5 Advisory Board members and made minor adjustments to our governing structure. We also propose a plan for the sunset of CAMRT when funding concludes. Essentially through collaterallysupported effort, we will maintain the dissemination of technology developed in CAMRT as long as it is relevant and continue to train for and provide service use of instrumentation.